Within the past decade, the advent of world-wide electronic communications systems has enhanced the way in which people can send and receive information. In particular, the capabilities of real-time video and audio systems have greatly improved in recent years. In order to provide services such as video-on-demand and video conferencing to subscribers, an enormous amount of network bandwidth is required. In fact, network bandwidth is often the main inhibitor in the effectiveness of such systems.
In order to overcome the constraints imposed by networks, compression systems have emerged. These systems reduce the amount of video and audio data which must be transmitted by removing redundancy in the picture sequence. At the receiving end, the picture sequence is uncompressed and may be displayed in real-time.
One example of an emerging video compression standard is the Moving Picture Experts Group ("MPEG") standard. Within the MPEG standard, video compression is defined both within a given picture and between pictures. Video compression within a picture is accomplished by conversion of the digital image from the time domain to the frequency domain by a discrete cosine transform, quantization, and variable length coding. Video compression between pictures is accomplished via a process referred to as motion estimation and compensation, in which a motion vector plus difference data is used to describe the translation of a set of picture elements (pels) from one picture to another.
The ISO MPEG-2 standard specifies only the syntax of bitstream and semantics of the decoding process. The choice of coding parameters and tradeoffs in performance versus complexity are left to the encoder developers.
In video applications, it is advantageous to optimize encoding of digital signals in order to obtain the best density or compression of data. There are a number of known techniques to accomplish encoding, however there is an increasing need for techniques to compress video data at low bit rates to overcome bandwidth constraints on networks, while still maintaining picture quality. This invention seeks to meet this need by providing an encode technique which optimizes variable bit rate bandwidth while maintaining picture quality, especially at low bit rates and low motion video applications such as surveillance, distance learning, and video conferencing.